¿Qué sería?
by tennyoukai
Summary: One-shot basado en la canción ¿Qué sería? de Francisca Valenzuela. Sin importar nada, el siempre quería estar junto a ella. Regalo para Ariadne Mayfair, ahora Celiane's Madness.


Aquí vengo con un humilde presente para Ariadne Mayfair, quien sé que intento ocultarse cambiándose el nombre por Celiane's Madness, pero te encontré. ¡Te encontré!

¡Puedes huir pero no esconderte ¿Me oíste?!

**Desclamier:** Todos los personajes son de la magnificosa Rumiko Takahashi. Si, ella creo los personajes solita. No, ya se, no los cree yo. Si, esto es sin fines de lucro. ¿Más preguntas?

Que sería.

Allí estaban los dos, viendo una película de acción. Mirando Iron man 3. Abrazados, aún después de la terrible pelea por la que habían pasado en la mañana en un ataque de celos de él.

La vio con su cabeza recostada en sus piernas, con las propias estiradas en resto del sofá café que se encontraba enfrente del televisor.

Últimamente habían peleado casi todos los días, por cosas sin importancia, por casi todo.

El sabor favorito de él sabía raro, el de ella era muy cliché. Todo era un argumento en contra de lo que el otro decía. Parecía a veces que no eran novios sino dos hermanos que peleando. Poco faltaba para que arrojaran sobre el otro. Y seguido, sin más se disculpaban con el otro, viendo lo ridículo de la discusión.

_Y los días van pasando y yo veo que se deshace hacia dónde va llegando este amor,  
ya no somos como antes, las mañanas no son tibias, y no me haces cariño cuando duermo,  
y yo busco tu mirada una señal que me muestre que esto no va a cambiar,  
porque hay que dolería si tu ya no estuvieras, al despertar. _

Hace un tiempo que vivían juntos. Pero había algunas peleas que lo mandaban al sillón, y otras que hacían que ella se fuera a dormir en él.

En ocasiones, luego de darse cuenta de su error, se horrorizaba a pensar que tal vez había sido muy tonto que él mismo se molestara por eso, que en algún momento ella terminaría hartándose de la impaciencia del muchacho, y terminaría dejándolo, yéndose con otro.

Y lo rogaba al cielo que nunca ocurriera eso. Espera que los dioses le tuviesen la más mínima misericordia, y le permitieran que su fuente de felicidad nunca se agotara. Que ella siempre lo amara lo suficiente como aguantarlo.

_Y que sería un día sin alguien que,  
te hiciera buena compañía no quiero saber. _

Del tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca se aburrían estando juntos. Sin importar sí era una pelea o una platica acerca de alguna película o un libro, una serie de televisión. Con ella siempre sabía con que entretenerse. Incluso cuando ambos estaban en silencio, sabía que era un silencio cómodo, un silencio divertido o entretenido.

_Mi cuerpo tiembla esto va a pasar,  
mejor otro que no me haga sufrir más,  
pero contigo me siento bien casi siempre aunque hoy no me halle. _

Cuando pelean, o al menos al principio, antes de acostumbrarse a las discusiones, el mencionaba que quizá debería irse con otra chica, mintiendo al decir que era fea para evitar que se fuera con otro, alegando que era una chica tonta, y siempre, cuando ella comenzaba a llorar aún llena de furia, él se daba cuanta que estaba comportándose como un idiota, explicándole su temor que lo dejara. Disculpándose por comportarse tan estúpidamente.

_Que sería un día sin alguien que,  
te hiciera buena compañía no quiero saber,  
y estamos tan cerca,  
no sé qué hacer,  
estamos tan cerca y ya me duele. _

Desde hace tiempo que estaban juntos, tanto que sentía que cada día su amor por ella aumentaba cada vez más, y entre más se aumentaba, más le dolían las palabras hirientes que ella, aunque fueran pocas, le decía durante sus peleas. Como quería que todas las peleas terminaran, poder pasarse todo el tiempo que invertían en peleas, abrazándola, besándola, diciéndole lo hermosa que era. Y sin embargo no podía contenerse al momento de pelear.

_Y los días van pasando,  
y yo veo que se deshace,  
hacia dónde va llegando,  
ya no somos los de antes,  
los de antes. _

Al principio de su relación todo era miel, siempre iban tomados de la mano, se susurraban palabras dulces al oído, se mostraban tanto su amor. Y ahora de alguna extraña y retorcida forma, su relación había cambiado, de ser melosos, a gritarse idiota o estúpido, tonta. Tal vez era eso le que le daba a su relación ese aire tan especial cuando no estaban peleando.

_Que sería un día sin alguien que,  
te hiciera buena compañía no quiero saber,  
y estamos tan cerca  
no sé qué hacer,  
estamos tan cerca y ya me duele._

Suspiró. Probablemente las peleas seguirían por un tiempo, palabras hirientes, comentarios fuera de lugar y que lastimaban. Pero mientras siguieran juntos, el amaría a Kagome, por que la amaba, porque ella lo amaba a él. A Inuyasha. Al Inuyasha tosco y grosero. Y él amaba a la Kagome tierna e histérica, que siempre se preocupaba por él.

Su amor, actualmente, tenía una forma especial de demostrarse.

Bueno, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

Con todo mi amor para ti, y deseando que te a hayas pasado muy bonito en tu cumple y te dieran muchos regalos.

Lamento mucho la demora. Sin embargo espero no ser decapitada por la tardanza.

¿Verdad que no merezco morir? Por favor, que no haya respuesta para esa pregunta, prefiero quedarme con la duda.

¡Cuídate mucho!


End file.
